This invention relates to gear boxes, more particularly, to compact gear boxes with motors driving output shafts. In embodiments of the invention, a compact gear box has a DC motor which drives a gear train which drives an output shaft. The gear box can be used to dispense ice, such as ice cubes and crushed ice, from refrigerators/freezers or related products. The gear boxes can be used for other applications as well. In embodiments of the present invention, the gear box has a low-profile height. The present invention also pertains to related methods, including methods of making gear boxes, methods of operating gear boxes, and methods of dispensing ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,785 to Kerdjoudj et al. issued on Apr. 25, 2000 and was assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Kerdjoudj et al., upon which the present invention is an improvement, has a compact miniature gear motor box that includes a direct current motor, a worm gear, a pinion transfer gear, at least one cluster gear, an output gear and an output shaft. In Kerdjoudj et al., the gear train begins at the motor shaft and extends backward toward the motor along a side of the motor. The motor and the gear train are stacked upon each other. The arrangement of the gear train and the motor results in the gear box having a relatively large height. Accordingly, the Kerdjoudj et al. device can be improved.
It would be an improvement to provide a compact gear box that has a low-profile height. Another improvement would be to provide a gear box for an ice maker of a refrigerator/freezer in which the gear box has a low-profile.
Accordingly, needs exist to improve gear boxes, such as gear boxes for refrigerator/freezer ice dispensers, for the reasons mentioned above and for other reasons.